


Glowdicks

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [30]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Glow-in-the-dark lube, Kinktober, Lube, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: They play with lube.Kinktober prompt day 30:Mutual Masturbation
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Glowdicks

**Author's Note:**

> Full credits to SubantarcticPenguin for telling me about this lube.

Hyungwon dumped the rest of the bottle's content into the back of his throat. His head swayed, eyes lidded with the effect of the alcohol. Changkyun sat like a reflection on the other side, on top of the bed with his legs crossed and hands clutching on his thigh to keep him up.

Two empty beer cans sat on the floor, a liquor bottle in Hyungwon's hand they both worked on emptying. The older laughed, hiccupped and leaned against the wall behind him.

Long fingers ran over the handles on each drawer. Lightly tugged the middle open. He leaned over to lean on the bed and scan the content. A smile spread on his lips and the hand sunk into the drawer to retrieve the item.

"Wha zis?" Hyungwon slurred, held the bottle up and scanned it. A bear bottle with a yellowish liquid which looked funny glared at him. He tilted the bottle, squinted to read, but was unable to.  
"Glo-n-the-dark lube," Changkyun scrunched his nose as he heard himself. How drunk was he?

"Rea-hic-y?" he slid over the floor on his knees, reached the door and slapped the light switch off. "Whoa."

It wasn't dark enough for the lube's effect to glow, so Changkyun drew the curtains over the window. Taking the chance to lay down for a second.

Hyungwon erupted a new shocked gasp. The cap opened and he heard the plastic crumble as Hyungwon squirted it out. The younger glared at his actions. It was hot, the elder's fingers only visible because the yellowish lube lit up.

"Haha, see," Hyungwon's shirt slid up, and he drew on his skin with a finger. Changkyun chuckled to the two balls drawn and then a long shaft over. He drew a dick with lube on his stomach.

"Bro," Changkyun rolled closer to the edge and took the bear. He spun over to his stomach, the room pitch black and he only found the opening of his sweatpants because of the tightness. The alcohol clouded his mind enough to make him unaware of the forming bulge. He was a little startled when his fingers came in touch with the hard organ.

He couldn't see Hyungwon, but knew his eyes were on the bottle. Changkyun shuffled to get his clothes past his knees. Then he shakily tried to line his dick with the opening of the bear's head. Tongue between his lips, he squeezed and the lube ripped onto his dick. It ran down in the dark, like everything else was invisible.

Hyungwon clapped his hands and laughed. "Oh! Gimme, gimme!" the dick on his stomach shifted as he moved to the bed.

He coated his cock with the glow-in-the-dark lube. Changkyun licked his lips as he watched it run down, like an eruption from a volcano. Hot magma licking down the slopes. He tugged his hand over his dick. Outlined the shape with the lube and his cock glowed. Hyungwon didn't react, eyes gone on his own manhood.

Changkyun moaned quietly, the wet glide smooth over him. He worked his dick to fully erect, building up a sweat along his hairline. He stared at Hyungwon, hands shaking but his dick was also coated and fully visible in the lube. A shadow ran up and down, and he heard the sharp inhales.

"You toushin yo-self too?" Hyungwon whispered. Hiccupped and he shifted, probably the liquor hitting.

"Yeah."

Changkyun matched his speed with what he saw the older did. Quick over the length, round over the head. Precum made the yellow substance break away. The older moaned loud beside him, wet squelching sounded and he realized Hyungwon thrusted his hips. He was too drunk to realize how loud he was, not being able to shut up either.

It was a pretty view. The room pitch black, the sources of light cut off. All he could see, were two dicks standing, covered in glowing lube. Plus, the drawing on Hyungwon's stomach.

He liked the noises the older let out. Made him feel courage enough to leave a few loud moans too.

Changkyun tightened his grip, pressed the vein until it shifted under his fingers. It felt overwhelmingly good. He writhed on the bed, sheets shuffled and rubbed on his bare thighs and ass.

"I cun," Hyungwon whined, apparently he arched as the drawing stretched.

Changkyun wanted to draw more on him, leave visible trails which would glow in front of him.

"I too," Changkyun lifted his hips. Rocking fast into his hand.  
"This…lobu…loob" he stopped to think but gave up. "It fuckin hot."  
The silence took over, only squelching and weak moans sounded. Until both bodies froze and cum washed a little of the yellow lube away.

Changkyun thought Hyungwon had fallen asleep, but he broke the silence:

"We buy more."


End file.
